Nightfall: the third and final life of bree tanner
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: the real version of bree is back! postchronological to the short second life of bree tanner/breaking dawn. enjoy!  "So unfair." nespravedlivyi ...incidently EdwardxBree
1. Chapter 1

Nightfall:

the third and final life of bree tanner

story and art by Akke Andringa ~ HyperBole DaTa Productuions

begin saga サガ

ihate to see you cry; your smile is a beatiful lie

Dark Nightfall

* * *

><p><strong>The fates were very displeased. This is not what they planned. They dispised vampires. They could not form vampires' destinies.. Vampires rampage off track and follow their own pointless pathes and disrupt humans' pathes. Vampires ruiend all the fates' plans. They had been watching over me, however. They had grown fond of me, a newborn vampire. They had planned out my destiny very carefuly. Of course they had no control over me. And that's how I went off track for the second time.<br>Diego, Fred, and I were suppose to live as vampires in the second life. Together. With no more interference. We were suppose to leave that battlefield, and run. Run far, far away from Riley and _her_ and the cloak ones and the yellow-eyes. But it had'nt happened that way. The cloak ones came and killed me. The yellow-eyes and the howllers had killed my pitiful coven of newborns. And Diego was dead, and Fred was gone, and I was just a pile of Ashes. Named Bree Tanner. **

I exhaled. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm ashes. But I breathe...? I felt. I felt my body; my limbs. That couldn't be right. I openned my eyes. My heart. I heard _thump thump. _That definately wasn't right. I looked up. I was outside; the sky was black. I rose my arm in the blackness. It was dark with ash.  
>The nexk thing I knew, I was hunched ove somebody's porch. I was sobbing like a vampire sobs. I was violently shaking. If i could, Id be voulintairily hemoraging. I tried to speak into the nothingness; horase. But then bright. A light; bright!; inside the house. Bodies moving. Snarls. Me. "Who<em> is<em> it, Jasper?" a familiar voice hissed. "It's...

**She is so fair. We are so unfair. **彼女はとても公平です。我々は、とても不公平です。

* * *

><p>I tried not to black out again. I felt my body being lifted and moved. I heard faint hushed voices. I felt myself being laid on cushions. "It's that newborn...Bree!" Yup that's me. "Hey?" somebody addresses me. I opened my eyes. Eight sets of yellow-gold eyes stared back at me. "It's you yellow-eyes!" I creaked. "You're supposed to be dead." Jasper growled at me. "Yeah. That's what I thought too." I was too tired to ask questions. Too bad I couldn't sleep. "Jasper, let her rest." Jaspers growled under his breath at his adoptive mother's command and lifted me, carrying me back up the stairs and throwing me on a fluffy bed. He left, closing the door behind him. I could barely move and I didn't care. I wished I was human so I could dream pretty dreams. I could still hear the hushed voices below the floor.<br>A few minutes later the door to my room creaked open. It was Esme, the oldest woman. "Are you all right, child?" her motherly voice chimed. I was going to complain about the burning thirst in my throat, but I realized I wasn't actually thirsty as I swallowed. It just felt dry, very dry. Not burning. She placed her hand on my forehead. As if it was warm. "Are you ready to tell?" she said. No. "I actually don't really know." She looked sympathetic. It was hard to tell if any of us were on the same page.

Esme assisted me as I limped down the stairs. I couldn't really feel my left leg yet. It was ashen. "Are you ready to explain yourself?" Jasper, the one with the many scars, growled. God, it's you yellow-eyes who wanted to me to die. The redhead mind reader answered my thoughts. "He's just tense and confused about you being...here." I looked at the mind reader whose name I recalled was Edward and exhaled. Edward heard me and said "You probably don't remember our names. I'm Edward, and this is Bella..." He hesitated upon speaking his former human mates' name. I stared at her and sniffed. She was no longer human. I could still feel the burn slowly coming back up my throat, retuning from where i had hid the temptation to inhale the scent of human blood. The whiff did not originate from the former human, however. I couldn't pinpoint the source. I quickly glanced away from the former temptation. I held my breath. I'm glad they turned her. "I'm Carlisle of course and this is my wife Esme." He squeezed Esme's hand. "Jasper and Alice." Jasper hissed with hostility. Carlisle shot him a warning glance. "Yo. Emmett n' Rosalie over here!" said the huge boy who resembled a monkey; or rather, an ape. I looked at the Rosalie girl. Emmett stood behind her, his arms around her neck. Pressed up in her chest was- I cocked my head to the side. I heard _a heartbeat. _I smelt BLOOD. Suddenly the room was a blur. Jasper shoved me as I flew against the wall, pinning me down I tried to spring at the little heartbeat. "What _is_ that _thing?" _I snarled at the mammal cuddled in Rosalie's arms. "It's a hybrid," Edward at Emmett as he spoke. "Eddie and Bell's creation when Bella was human." Rosalie held it tighter. "Her name is Renesmee." "We have to calm Bree's thirst before anything. Let's hunt." Jasper reluctantly got off me and I hissed at him. Esme grabbed me by the wrist. "Edward and Bella. Show Bree how we vegetarians hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall:

the third and final life of bree tanner

Story & Art by Akke Andringa ~ hYPERbOLE dAtA Productions

Original Concept by Stephanie Meyer

**Forbid. Graceful hate. **禁止。優雅は嫌いだ **(Prohibited. I do not like elegance.*)****  
><strong>**非常に不公平。****(So unfair, Very unfair~ Hijō ni**** fukōhei.)**

* * *

><p>I followed Edward into the immense forest behind their white house, Bella at my left. I wasn't used to...trying not to notice her scent.<br>"The child...?" I asked her.  
>"I had her before I became a vampire. They had to turn me because giving birth to her killed me...She drinks blood like us."<br>Us. Was I already considered part or their coven? I shuddered at the thought. For some reason. A bad sign.  
>Animal Blood wasn't as good as humans', but it was good enough. I plopped down on their huge couch. They were waiting.<br>"So how's being a vegetarian?" Emmett joked.  
>"S'okay." I wiped my mouth. I knew what they wanted to hear. "After I was...burned...I pretty sure my body put itself together- vampires' bodies can do that I've heard. Ash by Ash I'd guess,"** I cringed.<br>So did Esme and Bella.  
>"And i came across you yellow-eyes'...scent there. End of story."<br>"Unheard of!" Jasper growled.  
>"It's quite possible, Jasper..." Carlisle pondered about the possibilities and looked to Edward.<br>Edward nodded. "It seems its as she says. She tells no lies, from her point of view." He was reading my mind. Always creepy.  
>"So Bree," Carlisle asked "are you still willing to become part of our coven and learn the rules?"<br>The _rules? _I cringed again as I remembered little Jane and..Felix. I inaudibly let out a sob.  
>"Part of you coven?"<br>"Of course," Esme smoothed.  
>"Then, yes."<br>"Wonderful! We're glad to have you join out family!"  
>Family? I'd never really had a family.<br>Edward pitied sympathetically at me. I looked away. I didn't want pity. And his gaze, penetrating.  
>For the first time, little Alice piped up. "You probably feel gross right. I'll run a shower for you!" An order followed by an awkward laugh.<br>"Great idea, Alice."  
>The party broke up.<p>

I scrubbed and scrubbed but some of the black ash still remained. I held my knees against my chest in the warm, bubble-topped water. I let my mind water. I thought about my days with Riley's coven and my new yellow-eyes...coven. I couldn't process thinking of them as my..._family_. We had barely met..ish..I guess I should be grateful. But I wasn't. I thought about Diego, too. Diego. I let out a sob.  
>After drying my hair and putting on the snazzy clothes Alice had lain out for me, I closed the door to the enormous bathroom behind me. Edward was waiting there. He sort of smirked. "Pervert." I'm glad my blush was only internal. My hair was still dripping wet. He took a wet lock. "Who's this Diego?"<br>I froze.  
>"Wh-What?"<br>"You heard me." _I can read your mind.__  
><em>He leaned against the wall.  
>"Um. He was another newborns of Riley's. We were...friends." I squeaked.<br>He dropped the lock. He read my mind.  
>"Must of been close friends."<br>He straitened out when he saw Diego kissing me.  
>And everything froze.<br>Everything changed.  
>My back was against the wall. He tightly held my jaw and pinned me against the wall. He lowered his head as my heart skipped a beat. I remembered the last time my heart had beat with another i loved. I squeezed my eyes shut. Bliss.<br>"Edward, you're married with a child!" I whispered.  
>"So unfair. Why do you have to be so damn hot, Bree!" He muttered, releasing his grip and letting his arms fall limp.<br>I slid down to the floor.  
>What had happened?<p>

I climed up a tree in the Cullen's huge backyard. I tore a branch off of the tree and chucked it into the clear river below. I hugged my knees as close to my chest as possible and clawed at the branch beneath me. So unfair was right! Everything was so wrong! I was _not _supposed to fall for him. This is all wrong. But it felt so right. I sensed movement at the foot of the tree. Bella and Edward were leaping over the river. Bella noticed me and called up to me. "Hey, is that you, Bree?" I quickly leaped down to her side. I looked at pretty, snoozing Renesmee in Bella's arms. Bella looked up at Edawrd. "May I hold her?" I asked.  
>"Of course." Edward answered for Bella.<br>I tried to not look at his face and outstreched my arms.  
>She hesitated.<br>"I don't know, Bree. I don't want you to handle our little Nessie the way you did that branch."  
>She nodded at the branch wedgged in the river bank, half talking to me and half talking to him (she was looking up at him.)<br>"It's fine." he said a little to quickly.  
>She reluctantly held out Renesmee and carefully placed her in my arms.<br>I looked down at the child; her chest rising with every live breath.  
>"Renesmee has a special ability. She can show people things by touching them."<br>Bella placed Renesmee's chubbly little hand on my cheek and I saw beuatiful things.  
>So many colors!<br>Colors I never imagined existed.  
>I stared into the little toddler's dreams.<br>But then I realized it.  
>This little creature was what bound my Edward to Bella; <em>my<em> Edward, ha!  
>My insticts instantly me to kill it.<br>Kill it now.  
>Edward growled furociously at me.<br>I glared back at him.  
>Impacient Bells took Renesmee back then.<br>She about-faced, Edward in tow and paraded to the main house.  
>I blankly folowed.<br>Glaring at the mind reader's back.

**Authors Commentary: **

**bree is having trouble breaking the habit of calling them "yellow-eyes"****  
><strong>**if ur wondering y i translate eng. to jap. its cause im an anime fan and thats what i do.**  
><strong>* "Forbid. Graceful hate." translated to jap. then back come out "prohibited. i do not like elegance." (it's ironic so...) It was the phrase closest to the original.(darned Google translator!) The original translation was "Forbid. Forbidden Lovely One." then "Forbid. A graceful way to hate."<strong>**  
><strong>**** i translated ash by ash to jap.- and exact translation- but it sounded lame- asshu de asshu (****アッシュでアッシュ。****)****  
><strong>***** "****私は同情を望んでいない。そして、彼は貫通、視線。****" I didn't want pity. And his gaze, penetrating." to " I do not want sympathy. And through his gaze." =Watashi wa dōjō o nozonde inai. Soshite, kare wa kantsū, shisen"****  
><strong>******"i can read your mind." ****私はあなたの心を読み取ることができます。****Watashi wa anata no kokoro o yomitoru koto ga dekimasu. [exact translation]****  
><strong>******* I squeezed my eyes closed. bliss. "****私は目を閉じて絞りました。ブリス。****" Watashi wa me o tojite shiborimashita. Burisu. " I squeezed his eyes closed. Bliss." ha! **

**i bet the Cullens are responsible for the births of many gay babies (u know cuz every time theres an awkward moment a gay baby is born) [sorry if that's offensive]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightfall**

Even though i dispise Edward for some reason, most liklely because of his portrayals, he is joyus to play wiht (manipulate)

Manipulation Detanation~

hints of sick comedy..

* * *

><p>"Were going to the city to un some errands," sqeaked little alice meaning her and her female sibings. "Want to come, Bree?" I was surprised. "Nah, id better not," i blushed. "All those tempting- humans out there.." Bella glanced Renesmee who was already in Rosalie's arms. "Well if that's what you want," Alice was in a rush to go clothing shopping. She grinned, observing my figure from head to toe. "Buy something decent, please, Alice," said Edward; me rasing an eyebrow. "Are you implying my usual styling is indecent?" Hopefully she had taste similar to my own is she insisted on purchasing an entire wardrobe for me as Edward had warned me. I highly doubted it.<br>I pranced back through the forest. I wanted to explore the house more, nut it wasnt exactly comfy-cosy there. One, Edward was there.., Two, the boys got roudy when their better halves vanished. I knew oh too well.  
>I traced my hand through the chilly river water. The cold wasnt uncomfortable though. I couldnt feel.<br>I nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Edward's harmonious voice. I did, actaully, into a tree branch. "..Bree?"  
>"Edward." my heart pounded in my illsusion. "Come down here, bree." I stared at him. It wasnt really a command. I hopped down beside him without a sound. I wasnt used to my body functuoning so gracefully. He was muych more graceful, of course. He took my wrist. i looked up at him. "?"<br>"I want to show you something,"  
>I followed him into the woods. After fifteen minutes of wandering, we came into an opening in the thicket. It was beuatiful- a meadow engulfed with wildflowers. He leant against the trunk of a tree. I did the same on a tree directly opposite him. We gazed itno eachothers' eyes for what seemed like hours. "So unfair."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
